


Which is Right?

by montegobae



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crack, F/F, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Rarepair, Swearing, also no loona members die just wanna reassure you guys lololol, blood mentioned but not described explicitly, gun mentioned but no gun violence, i tried to write in good taste but please let me know if i should change anything!, i'm tagging these just in case but this fic should mostly just be fun!, suicide mentioned in unserious context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montegobae/pseuds/montegobae
Summary: “Please… Please don’t tell me that there’s a bunch of stolen money in that bag.”“You probably don’t wanna know that your dye job is shit either, but unfortunately your roots are clapped, and you—” Yeojin pushed Chaewon’s leg down into the gas pedal, the car jolting forward. “—really need to drive.”Go Won/Yeojin bank robber and getaway driver AU(Crossposted on AFF)





	Which is Right?

**Author's Note:**

> had to write this since i learned that gowon wants her driver's license to drive the other members around ugh what a cutie!!! <3  
> also there are like zero fics for gowon/yeojin. what do we even call them? yeowon? yeochae? goyeo???

At long last, Chaewon arrived at the quaint grocery store, the car stopping by its curbside. She didn’t bother to park the car; her mom had just texted her to pick her up. Since her mom had yet to exit the store, Chaewon retrieved her wallet and pulled out her new-fangled driver’s license, taking time to admire her photo _again_. Truly, her heart never quite fluttered as much with others as it did when she looked in the mirror. With a gentle finger, she smoothed the silky hair painted on the plastic card.

 _So beautiful… A love myself today._ And she smiled.

Suddenly, sirens blared behind her. Chaewon whipped around in her seat, trying to get a better look at what happened. Broken glass from the windows for a bank a few blocks down decorated the sidewalk, dollar bills fluttering in the air like butterflies. Passersby flocked to the scene to collect the free money while policemen started running in her direction.

 _Huh? Why are they running this way?_ After tucking her wallet and license away, Chaewon looked down at her phone, checking the time. _Mom better come out soon…_

As soon as the thought passed, the passenger side door was opened and subsequently slammed shut, Yeojin getting herself comfortable.

 

“Hey, mom. How was grocery—”               “Drive, Haseul! I got the—”

 

Both meeting an unfamiliar face, Yeojin and Chaewon jumped in their seats.

“Who the hell are you?!” Chaewon yelled. “Get out of my car!”

Incredulously, “ _Your_ car? You mean to tell me that there’s more than one person in the world who owns an ugly ass 2005 Pontiac?”

Chaewon gasped. “Well _excuse you!_ Just because the Pontiac Aztek doesn’t conform to _your_ oppressive eurocentric beauty standards doesn’t mean that it’s an ugly c—”

Waving away her words, “Sorry, sweetheart. I don’t speak Animal Crossing.” Yeojin looked into the rearview mirror; though she dashed past them, easily leaving them in the dust, she estimated that it wouldn’t take much longer for the police to catch up. “Listen, Isabelle.” She turned back to Chaewon. “I need you to drive.”

“And _why_ would I do that?” Only then did Chaewon finally see a filled burlap sack resting in Yeojin’s lap with little leaves of green peeking out of its opening, and her stomach slowly sank. Refusing to believe that _this is actually happening to me… I_ **_cannot_ ** _believe this is happening to me_ , Chaewon squeezed her eyes shut, crinkling her eyelids. “Please… Please don’t tell me that there’s a bunch of stolen money in that bag.”

“You probably don’t wanna know that your dye job is shit either, but unfortunately your roots are clapped, and you—” Yeojin pushed Chaewon’s leg down into the gas pedal, the car jolting forward. “ _—really need to drive._ ”

 _Oh, she did_ ** _not_** _just go there!_ As quickly as she opened her eyes, Chaewon slammed her other foot on the brake, violently ripping Yeojin’s grip away from her leg. Yeojin’s eyes went wide, shocked by Chaewon’s strength. _An absolute unit..._ if that unit were a cubic centimeter.

“Okay, blondie. I’ll admit it.” Yeojin nodded in respect. “That was kinda’ hot.”

The compliment going over her head, Chaewon fumed at Yeojin, eyes ablaze. “Number one: I didn’t spend _two hundred bucks_ for these roots to be anything but _impeccable_ ,” flipping her hair for emphasis. “Number two: You’re acting pretty brave considering you’re barely old enough to legally sit in the passenger seat.”

Now Yeojin started getting angry too; age was always a touchy subject for her. “I’m 16, so shut the fuck up. Also, I’ve been sitting in the passenger seat since I was—” Yeojin held up all her fingers, “—this many years old. So take that.” Smugly, Yeojin’s lips curled into a smile.

Chaewon just squinted, eyes shooting daggers between Yeojin’s extended fingers. “Am I supposed to be scared by you?”

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Yeojin quickly whipped out her weapon of choice. “You scared now?” She pressed a banana, soft and ripe, up against Chaewon’s temple.

Chaewon, utterly perplexed, started looking around, wondering if this was all a part of some elaborate prank show. As she failed to find the cameras, the reality finally sunk in: an infantile bank robber was threatening her life… With a piece of fruit. She wasn’t even sure if she was mad anymore or just concerned for Yeojin’s wellbeing. “Uh… Is this supposed to be threatening? Also, how did this even fit in your pocket?”

Ignoring the second question, “‘Threatening?’” Yeojin took the banana back to peel it apart. As its outside came undone, the banana opened to reveal the cold barrel of a handgun. Discarding the peel, Yeojin now pressed the actual weapon to Chaewon’s head. “How’s this for ‘threatening?’”

Despite the life-ending weapon pressed on her head, mystification rather than fear rushed through Chaewon. “Wait, so you had a gun this whole time?” Too confused to be intimidated, “Why didn’t you just start with the gun? What the hell was the whole banana schtick? Also, how did the handgun even fit into—”

“If you ask one more question, I’ll literally pull this trigger.”

Throwing her hands up in both defense and defeat, “Okay, jeez! I’ll drive, stop nagging me…” As she shifted the car into drive, Chaewon muttered, “Someone’s a little cranky today…” As she pulled away from the curb and into the street, she looked over at Chaewon for a second. Tone drenched in mockery, “Did someone fowget to eat bweakfast today?”

Yeojin scoffed. “Of course not!”

Loudly, _grumble grumble grumble…_ Her stomach claimed otherwise.

Embarrassed, blush crept to her cheeks. “M-maybe...” she admitted

Now Chaewon was all smug, giggling as she turned her eyes back onto the road, leaving Yeojin to drown in her own stupidity. _At least the car’s moving now…_

Except it was more so hobbling. In fact, Yeojin could probably _walk faster than this, what the hell is she doing?_ Nudging Chaewon’s head with the gun, “Could you drive any slower, hag?”

Eyes trained intensely on the road now, “What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in driving school, and I've been involved in numerous turns around the block, and I have over 300 perfect drives.” Gripping the wheel hard enough to make her knuckles white, “If you’re the reason I get my first ticket, you’re fucking dead, kiddo.”

“You’re literally an accomplice in a bank robbery now; I think driving violations should be the least of your worries.”

“Maybe if you had a fucking business that you were passionate about then you would—”

“Bitch, if you don’t stop talking in copypasta, I’m bouta—”

“ _POLICE! STOP THE CAR!!!_ ” Both girls turned to look the rearview mirror. If objects in the mirror are really closer than they appear, then _maybe_ they really _did_ need to go. _Like, right now_.

Yeojin turned to Chaewon again. “No more funny business, Hatsune Miku. We gotta’ go.” But Chaewon was frozen, stricken with fear as the policemen came closer and closer. “Are you—Hello???” Waving her hands in front of Chaewon’s face, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel? Hello?? Anyone h—Oh, fuck it.” While she was distracted, Yeojin shoved Chaewon’s leg into the gas pedal again. Adrenaline pumping through her system, Chaewon didn’t fight back, letting the car zoom out into the mean streets of Seoul. As the figures grew smaller in Chaewon’s rearview mirror, maybe the girls were really going to make their getaway scot-free.

That is, if Chaewon wasn’t absolutely trash at driving.

“GO STRAIGHT!!!” Yeojin latched onto the handle on the car’s roof, white-knuckled. “GIRL, GO STRAIGHT!!!”

“FUCK THE STRAIGHTS!!!” Chaewon yelled as she recklessly swerved in and out of her lane.

“YOU RIGHT THOUGH!!!” At that moment, Chaewon sped over a speed bump, making everyone in the car bounce around like ping-pong balls. “OKAY MAYBE THEY DESERVE RIGHTS JUST PLEASE DRIVE STRAIGHT!!!” Tears starting to run from Yeojin’s eyes, “I’M GONNA BE SICK OH MY GOD MAMA I DON’T WANNA DIIIIIII—”

“SHUT UP! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DRIVE WITH YOU YELLING?!”

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH YOU DRIVING?!”

“HOW ABOUT YOU—”

“WAIT A DAMN SECOND.” Suddenly, it dawned on Yeojin. Pointing an accusatory finger in Chaewon’s direction, “YOU LIED! ‘300 PERFECT DRIVES???’ BULLSHIT!”

Chaewon rolled her eyes. “Oh, so now the bank robber wants to claim the moral high ground.”

“So you admit that you lied!” This only brought up another question. “Then how the hell did you even get to the grocery store?”

“I paid to make the car self-driving.” Proud rather than ashamed, Chaewon sang, “Same way I got my license, here!” Needing only one hand to drive in three lanes, Chaewon pulled her wallet back out. “Take a look at my license photo! But no pictures; flash photography of the art is prohibited .”

“Thanks, but I’d rather go blind,” Yeojin taking her wallet anyways. “Also, how did you say an emoji out loud?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, ro.”

“Eye—Nevermind.” Yeojin just shook her head. “Next question: If you have enough money to buy a self-driving car, why make it an ugly one?”

“If you had a perfectly good weapon to threaten someone with, why disguise it as a banana?”

“Because if you were allergic to bananas, that’d be pretty scary.”

“... But I’m not?”

“But what if you were?” Referring to her mind, Yeojin tapped the gun on her head a few times. “Think about it,” she mouthed. On the fourth tap, it went off, blasting a bullet cleanly through the car’s roof. Both girls grabbed at their ears, the gun’s _bang!_ still pounding against their eardrums.

“I HOPE YOU GO DEAF TOO, YOU IDIOT!!!” Chaewon yelled over the ringing in her ears.

“OMG HELEN KELLER TEAS WE STAN!!!” Yeojin responded.

As the pain subsided, the car finally came to near silence. Yeojin had even calmed down; by the time Chaewon ran over the seventh person, she had gotten used to the fast, bumpy ride.

Once they reached a calm, Yeojin turned around to find that the police weren’t following them anymore. “I think we lost them, ramen-head.” A smile crept onto her face. “Good job.” With that, she held up a hand, which Chaewon quickly met with a hi-five.

Yeojin continued speaking, “My sister and I set up a rendezvous point for emergencies like this. Luckily, we’ve been moving in its general direction. I don’t need you to take me all the way, but you’ll need to take a right at the next light.”

All of a sudden, the blood drained from Chaewon’s face. “R-right?”

“Um, yes? Just a right turn at the next light…?”

“Shortstack, I don’t know if I can do that…” Sweat began to trickle down the sides of her face, the car approaching the light very quickly.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Just take a right. What are you doing hoLD ON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TAKE A RIGHT!!!” Despite her cries, Chaewon blasted straight through the light.

Slapping Chaewon’s shoulder, “Dude, what the hell?? Why didn’t you turn right???”

Only now truly ashamed, “B-because…” Her cheeks began to rose, her voice shrinking with embarrassment. “I… I don’t know m-my…” Chaewon refused to say it, chewing on her lip.

“Don’t know your… your… Oh my god.” Unfortunately for Chaewon, Yeojin was able to connect the dots. In utter disbelief, she brought her hands to her head and repeated, “Oh my god, oh my god, I… I don’t know if I should shoot you or myself...”

Plowing straight through the next light as well, “You know what, Bowser Jr.? There’s no need to be so dramati—”

“HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR LEFTS AND RIGHTS???”

“IT’S HARD!!!”

“IT’S LITERALLY NOT YOU BUDGET-VOCALOID.” Yeojin stuck out her hands, forming them into L’s. “THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE AN L IS LEFT.”

Glancing over at her hands, “THEY BOTH LOOK LIKE L’S.”

Seething, Yeojin grew red with frustration. “THE L THAT’S POINTING THE RIGHT DIRECTION—”

“I DON’T KNOW WHICH DIRECTION IS RI—”

“THE _CORRECT_ DIRECTION YOU SHIRT STAIN, THE L THAT’S POINTING THE CORRECT DIRECTION IS THE LEFT.”

“THAT’S _SO MUCH_ TO THINK ABOUT.”

“IT’S NOT!!! OH MY GOD IT’S LITERALLY N—Just. Give me your phone.” Yeojin held her hand out expectantly with closed eyes, feeling as though if she kept looking at Chaewon, she’d soon run out of brain cells.

“Um… Okay…” Chaewon hesitantly pulled out her phone. The moment it was within Yeojin’s reach, she snatched it violently from her hands, growing even more frustrated when finding it locked. “What’s your password?”

“6…” Chaewon said.

“6…” Yeojin repeated, typing accordingly.

“9…”

“9...”

“CentsohyouknowwhatthatmeansIdon’thaveenoughmoneyforchickennuggets.”

A second later, “Got it!” After many scrolls, taps, and typing, Yeojin had a GPS routing to her rendezvous point. Holding the phone in front of Chaewon’s face. “Just look… And follow the arrows.” Yeojin kept her head down, still not looking at her.

Biting her tongue in concentration, Chaewon carefully drove Yeojin to a tall, narrow alley, only taking two more people down in the process. As the day neared its end, the car staggered to a stop. For a moment, the girls sat in a comfortable silence, watching as the sun set, its colors shifting. All at the same time, it was blue like the ocean, purple like lavender fields… Yellow like the banana Yeojin threatened Chaewon with, and red like the blood trailed by the ninth body the car dragged down the block.

 _Parting is always such sweet sorrow…_ Yeojin turned to Chaewon for possibly the last time. “Hey. Whatever your name is… Thanks for driving me out here.” And she smiled at her new friend.

Mirroring her grin, “You’re welcome. And I’m Chaewon.”

Bring her hand to her heart, “Yeojin.” She held out Chaewon’s phone, which buzzed once to indicate that they had arrived at their destination.

Gingerly, Chaewon took her phone back. “So… This is it.”

“Yeah, I mean… I wish I could stay, but—” Yeojin patted the fat sack of cash sitting on her lap. “I got business to take care of.” With that note, Yeojin turned away, cracking the door open to escape into the dark alley.

“Hold on, Yeojin!” Chaewon grabbed her forearm, turning her back around and pulling her back into the car. Their faces came close, their eyes locked onto one another.

“What’s wrong?” Yeojin whispered, resting a hand on Chaewon’s cheek.

“I… Why do you need to steal money?”

Looking far off into the distance, the past flooded back to her…

 

“I always knew something was wrong, you know? My parents and sister and I, we used to spend months surviving on a single grocery trip, and we only ever made it through cold nights by huddling for warmth. Hell, we couldn’t even afford tissues; we had to blow our noses into blades of grass. Most of the snot got on our hands anyway… And then we got grass in our noses…

“But one day, everything changed. Now we could go shopping every day, and we’d buy however many blankets and jackets we wanted to keep us warm. I thought things were just getting better; I should’ve known something was up… Piles of burlap sacks and thousands of paper transactions… A bunch of burner phones... Designer-brand ski masks… The two C’s in ‘Gucci’ framed the eyeholes, they were actually pretty nice...

“When I was ten, my parents finally received their comeuppance. They’re in jail now… For pirating music.” A single tear cascaded down Yeojin’s face, and she struggled to speak, voice wavering. “They should’ve just bought ++ legally… I’ll always hate those LOOΠΔ bitches…” She wiped away a tear with the back of her hand, and Chaewon squeezed her shoulder.

Continuing her story, “So, then it was just Haseul and I. And what were we supposed to do? Robbing banks was all that we knew; it was the only tie we had left to our parents. It was basically in our blood. Not only that, but we needed the money. Otherwise… We’d have nothing. We’d _be_ nothing. So… We have to rob banks.” Falling even deeper into Chaewon’s eyes, “I’m sorry I have to live life this way, but I hope you understand.”

 

All Chaewon could do was let Yeojin’s story—all its trials and tribulations, all its hardships—sink in. Before saying anything, Chaewon held onto Yeojin’s hands, letting her actions speak. It was if a single touch could say, _I understand. It’s okay. I won’t stop caring about you._ As the girls sat in silence, Chaewon drew light circles on the back of Yeojin’s hands with her thumbs. The atmosphere in the car grew denser, Chaewon carefully contemplating her response.

“Yeah… That’s rough, buddy… But, like, have you ever just tried… Like, _not_ being poor?”

“Eye—” Unable to say more, Yeojin just stared at Chaewon.

“I mean, it’s really not that hard. Just look at me.” Chaewon gestured at herself. “Easy peasy.”

After being wordless for another few seconds, Yeojin opened up the bag of cash. Throwing one wad of cash at Chaewon, “This is for the bullet I put through your roof.” Throwing a second one, “This is for brain surgery.” Then, Yeojin reopened her door and got out, the burlap cash sack slung over her shoulder. Punctuating each valediction with a sharp wave, “Bye bitch! Adios amigo! Onion uh knee!” And she nearly left.

But she couldn’t leave just yet. So, Yeojin peeked into the car for one last question.

 

“Hey, so would you be interested in going out someti—”

“Close the fucking door.”

“Gotcha.”

 

And so, Yeojin finally made her exit, the door firmly shut. Chaewon watched as she walked into the alley, its shadows slowly consuming her figure. Before she was completely lost to the darkness, Yeojin whipped around to face Chaewon’s car.

Confused, _What’s she doing?_ Chaewon cocked her head in curiosity.

Suddenly, Yeojin sprung into a wide stance, wildly flailing her hands. One hand stuck out its middle finger, while the other… _Oh no._ Chaewon reached into her pockets only to discover some lint, nothing more. When she looked back up, Yeojin was gone. And so went her wallet.

 _And my beautiful license photo…_ Nearly pushed to tears, Chaewon quickly pulled out her front-facing camera. Her eyes dried as soon as she saw her own reflection. As she snapped a few selfies,   _Ah… I feel so much better_ . And she exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. _Phew..._

Scrolling through her notifications reveals 20 missed calls from her mom and two text messages from... _‘The girl of my dreams?’ Since when was that a contact name?_ Shrugging, Chaewon opened up the text notification to read,

 

Within the same swipe, Chaewon both deleted the messages and blocked the number. Then, pulling up the number pad, Chaewon made an important call.

 _Brrrng… Brrrng…_ “Hi, 911? I know who robbed the bank today… Yeah, her name is Yeojin, about three feet tall, has a sister named Haseul… Oh, _nine_ people got ran over today? You must be joking… Yeah, she probably did that too… Tsk tsk... Kids these days, am I right?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote part of this drunk
> 
> twt: @yeojinakgae_


End file.
